Mortal Kombat: HellBent
by N3kr0m4nc3r
Summary: Tells the story of SubZero's adventures between MKII & MK3. Also, explains the formation of the 3 Andriod Assassins. It mainly takes place 2 years before MK3, but it does hop back to the past sometimes so just hold on!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Mortal Kombat

Hell-Bent

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat or any of its characters, concepts, etc. If I did. . . do you think that I'd be writing fan fiction based on it? There ya go. Tis my first, R&R!

_Two Years Before the Third Tournament. . . _

Chapter 1:

The Hunted

His fingers slowly felt the outline of the footprint as he kneeled before it. The cool layer of water that lay around it confirmed the warrior's query; Sub-Zero had definitely come this way and not too long ago. He quietly stood and considered his next move. His heavily muscled arms crossed against his yellow chest-plate as the sun, brightly shining through the trees, flickered small golden spots on his black mask. A small bird darted by which he saw out of the corner of his eye. He suddenly shot out his right arm towards it and grunted heavily. An emerald-tinted rope seemed to appear from nowhere and bombarded itself directly beneath the bird's wing. The tendon returned to him, the bird attached to a spiked barb on its end. He removed the bird and let the rope vanish to wherever it had come from with a sickening hiss. His pupiless eyes coldly stared at the bird as it lay breathing shallowly in his palm. His grasp around it tightened as his rage overcame him.

"Sub-Zero!" he yelled suddenly as bird and animals scurried for protection. The bird in his fist mournfully chirped as a blinding wave of energy passed over him. Teleporting further into the forest, the tiny bird's ashes fluttered where he once stood.

"What do you mean you can't find him?" Bent over on one metallic knee, the robotic sentry responded in a low monotone voice that echoed slightly in the large hall. "We have no information on his current location, master." Sektor looked up slowly towards Shang Tsung who sat before him atop a small throne; it was adorned with small dragons that wound their way around the chair, their heads lying beneath the sorceror's dangerous hands. "If Scorpion had not interfered at the last village, we would have him in our custody."

"Yes," Tsung answerd. "Scorpion _is_ becoming a pain."

"Master, there is no need for you to worry. Smoke is in the Mountains of Outworld and Cyrax is headed to the region of the Kuatan. We will find Sub-Zero and bring him to you, Master. We will not fail you."

"And yourself?" Tsung put his fingers together and peered at the crimson machinery.

"I will head to the Citadel because it would seem to be hist most likely move."

"You would do well to find him quickly or we'll both have to answer to Shao Kahn. The Emperor has a plan which will finally make the Earth Realm ours, but the Lin Kuei assassin is a pivotal part of it." The Sorceror suddenly looked grim.

"Dismissed, Sektor." Sektor slowly rose and saluted the sorceror, placing his hand over his chest before rapidly walking away. He stepped through a giant archway to an aviary, the shutters on his eyes reset themselves to adjust for the sunlight. He then turned to the two warriors who stood beside the archway wearing odd fox-like masks. He quickly moved to the guard at his right and rammed his fist through his face, blood and gore splattering the wall behind him. Sektor removed his fist from the guard's brazen skull and let the body slump to the ground. He wiped the blood off on the other guard who remained unmoving. The robot stormed off down the stairs.

Sub-Zero grabbed the branch of the tree above his head and swung onto the utmost part of the tree before bounding through the leaves. There was a thin layer of frost on his mask as he continued exerting himself. Sub-Zero let his thoughts wander. the muscles in his legs tightening and unwinding as he bounded from tree to tree with cat-like precision. _What's become of me? An honored Lin Kuei assassin reduced to fleeing for his life from former comrades. _The warrior perched atop a thick branch and surveyed his surroundings. _And why does the spectre plague me still? He promised to protect me, but it seems he's gone against his vow. _Sub-Zero sensed nothing irregular and began moving through the trees again. _Brother, what would you do if you were here?_ _What would you think of the Lin Kuei now?_

Hidden Motives

The small rocks crumbled in his steel hands as his legs whirred with every step. He made it to the peak a short while later firmly planting his foot on the damp soil. Smoke slowly stood straight atop the pinnacle of his climb and strangely enough missed the fatique he felt when truly alive. All that he had been was gone now and all that he could have been was a distant dream, but it was all for the Clan. He placed one dirt-laden boot on a small jagged rock and began surveying the moutains near him. A minute droning hum resonated from deep within his chest as precise mechanisms kept his human remains alive. Something caught his eye on the prominent cliff to his left. It moved nervously like a hungry animal.

Smoke could see nothing but a flickering outline and he knew that this was only because of its erratic movement. If it were to stand still, it would vanish into its surroundings. The thermal sensors in his visor were activated and he gazed towards the cliff. The creature had moved a little towards the base and was now on a thin precipice that connected the two cliffs. He subconciously let his body tense, machinery whirring. The creature suddenly leapt the rest of the way and landed in a spider-like crouch before Smoke. The animal's invisibility fell around him and a warrior clad in green stood before him. _Lin Kuei_, Smoke thought. _It is our clan's uniform._ He noted the black leggings that lead into the heavy jade armor. The crevice-covered mask covered most of his face leaving only dangerous green eyes. Reptilian eyes. Smoke realized that he'd seen him somewhere before; yes, that was it! He had seen him in Shang Tsung's chambers; he was Reptile. Smoke let his body loosen as the warrior suddenly jumped into the air, and, spinning around, landed a kick squarely to Smoke's metal jaw. Smoke flew through the air before landing on a clump of rock and mud. He launched himself immediately off of the ground for an attack of his own but met Reptile's foot. Smoke's body flew over the cliff onto a smaller precipice below. The metal warrior flew to his feat and charged at Reptile and, while launching a flurry of punches at him, hurriedly wondered if Shang Tsung had sent the warrior after him.

The Temple of the Elders held a spectacular essence of radiance as Rayden stood outside of its beautiful Gates. The Gates had been erected by Knights of the Lotus long ago and stretched beyond the bamboo trees that reached from the ground towards the sun. Rayden enjoyed resting in the sun beneath the shaggy green leaves as the Elders met in their ethereal forms as great and numerous treasure glitterd in a cavern below theml gifts from infinite emperors and empresses that had paid them tribute. Rayden knew he would assume his role as an Elder soon enough, but they still considerd him reckless and ireesponsible with his dealings with worldy affairs as, comparatively, he was still a young deity and they feared him. There was an indescribable peace broken by the sudden appearence of a golden orb. Rayden was not surprised, he had felts its arrival soon before. His bemused eyes watched as dark leggings appeared from the dark matter before the warrior clad in yellow followed them. The orb vanished as the warrior stood before the temple.

"Ah, Scorpion. So it is you I felt." Rayden kept his steady gaze on the warrior.

"Silence, old fool. You need not trouble yourself with my affairs beyond the times when I need you. Now, tell me where my quarry is. Where is the Lin Kuei assassin?" Before Rayden could answer, Scorpion leapt at forward and grabbed the Thunder God's white cloak. He raised his bladed gauntlet to his throat.

"Go ahead, Scorpion. I wonder if you would truly spill blood on such Sacred Ground." Scorpion's eyes became angular slits of rage which glowed with a postmortem luminance.

"Do not tempt me, Thunder God or I _will_ rip you to pieces." He tossed the deity towards a nearby tree. Rayden performed a back-flip and landed on his feet. "I know that you keep track of the warriors be they Shaolin Monks or Lin Kuei assassins. Now, you will tell me what I want to know or face my wrath." Rayden smirked and pointed a finger at Scorpion accusingly.

"No, Spectre. To gain my right as Elder God, I will no longer interfere with the personal vendettas of Earth's warriors. I will only intercede when the fate of the entire world is involved. This means that I will not aid your sad quest for vengeance." Scorpion reacted by suddenly yelling aloud, flames spewing from his eye sockets which licked the edges of his mouthguard.

"I will not be denied what I seek, Rayden." Scorpion looked darkly at him, the fire at a steady burn in his eyes. "Even if it means killing a God. . . "


	2. Chapter 2: Temptation

Chapter 2:

Memories

_Five Years Before the Third Tournament (3 years before Chapter One):_

"And you will volunteer willingly, Sektor?" The Grand Master looked at the young Lin Kuei warrior clad in red. "You do know, young one, that it is a potentially dangerous procedure?"

"Yes, Master, but if it is for the good of the clan then I _will_ endure it." The young warrior was on bended knee and slowly looked up at the Grand Warriors that sat at the raised table that swept around the room only breaking to allow the doors to the outside. They were talking amongst themselves at the courage of the young warrior before them. _Yes_, he thought. _I will make a name for myself. _The Grand Master looked down at the Lin Kuei ninja.

"Sektor? Would this have anything to do with Sub-zero being chosen to fight in the Tournament?" Sektor was visibly affected by the mention of Sub-zero's name and his head fell to his chest. "Sektor, we chose him for his superior skill as well as his quest for honor. He needed to avenge his brother's death; it is within our code."

"Yes, my Master, but I still feel as if I should have represented the clan." The Grand Master looked kindly at the warrior; he could tell it hurt him deeply that he had been looked over. And it _was_ true; the following year instead of sorting through all of the warriors available, a unanimous decision was made to send Sub-Zero.

"Sektor, I grant permission for you to be a part of this. . experimental treatment." Sektor looked up, and with pride in his voice accepted. "Now, we turn to you to find one more warrior to join the procedure, and Sektor?" The warrior looked at his Master. "You must enlist Sub-zero or Smoke by any means necessary." Sektor began to open his mouth before being silenced by his Master. "You will still remain the leader of the squadron, young one. But for us to continue with this operation, we will need the help of those two." The Grandmaster dismissed him with a wave.

Sektor saluted and turned to leave, walking with mixed emotion through the large double doors. He walked at a steady pace until he reached the Hall of the Fallen. There he slowed his walk and stepped through the rows of glass looking at the masks that rested beneath them. His face suddenly felt bare as he was not allowed mask until he had gained his title.

The titles that could be gained were basically divided into two main parts: The Lin Kuei assassins and the elite Elementals. He'd strived to be an Elemental, but sadly did not show any promise in controlling any aspect of nature. His hand rested on the glass cube containing the Mask of Sub-Zero the First. and for the first time he wondered how the current Sub-Zero must feel. He was the sixth in his family to have that title. He grimaced not in hatred, but in resolution. He would be part of the new division; the first of his kind, a Cybernetic Assassin. It was then that a small girl clad in blue ran up to the glass case.

"Shienar," he said warily. "What are you doing here?" The young girl peered up at the mask that rested upon a velvet pillow.

"I've come for inspiration."

"Inspiration?" Sektor suddenly realized what his young friend was wearing. A light blue shawl was wrapped around her small frame, white dragons embroidered around her sleeves and up into the hood that covered her white hair. She was in training for Elemental Status. "I see. Came to look upon your Guild's most glorious member?" The young girl nodded.

"I shall excel beyond his glory, though." Sektor watched her gaze. How could he not have known that she was going to be an Elemental. He had watched her grow and had been there for her and yet he hadn't seen how empowered she seemed when winter was upon them.

"Well, I guess I'm shouldn't call you Shienar anymore, then. Have you chosen a title for the end of your apprenticeship?"

"Yes," she said. I shall be known as Frost."

Cyrax sat painfully cross-legged before the altar. The incense smoke lifted up through the air around him and he breathed deeply. Cyrax had no mask to remove in recognition of the gods, but he always kept his head down when near the shrine. _I can not pass up this offer from Sektor. The chance to gain a title without all of the rigorous training usually involved? Without the pain of failure because of these cursed legs? _Yet that what was why he came to the temple, wasn't it? For answers to his doubts and answers to why he had been born lame in his limbs. The fear he felt he had at facing the choice before him. The frequent nightmares with the hot desert air and the beaming sun; the nightmare that caused him to awaken nightly panting. Yet, though he had so many times before, he could find no peace with his prayers. Cyrax stood from the altar with his chin still braced against his chest. He bowed slowly to the stone deity and, limping, exited the shrine and did not lift his face until he was near the trees that stretched before the entrance to the compound. He could feel his legs so fragile beneath him. How could a Lin Kuei be born with such a disability? He couldn't be looked down upon anymore if were to become part of a new division beneath the Grandmaster directly.A small smile crossed his scarred lips. He let his fingers run over the scar, and he suddenly became strangely acute to the feel of his disfigurement; he could feel the groove that led from his chin to his nose and the tender skin within it. _Sektor me promised a new body. A new face. A new beginning. And for that I would follow him through the Netherrealm. _

Flight

"Sub-Zero?" Smoke looked at his friend from across the table. Sub-Zero seemed to be deep in thought as he often was now. Smoke shrugged before taking off his mask. He looked at the mask curiously.

"What have we become?" Sub-Zero had taken off his mask and was looking at it longingly. "Do you remember when we used to play in the leaves? Fight in the snow? Not for bloodlust or _honor._" The way he said the final word caused Smoke to cringe with emotion. It was true. What were they now besides barbarians and slaves to their order? Smoke threw his mask to the table in contempt. "What do you suggest we do?"

"Concerning what? The Lin Kuei?" Sub-zero ran his fingers along the mask.

"No, brother, what Sektor has offered us. The chance to be the first in a new squadron of ninja elite?" Smoke stood to look out of the window. The moon rose heavy in the purple sky. "He's already gained the allegiance of Cyrax." Sub-zero laid his mask onto the table.

"I can never serve beneath Sektor. His contempt for me will hinder his leadership." He leaned on his elbows and held his head. "And my skills." Smoke nodded.

"Sub-zero, when your brother saved me long ago, I swore my allegiance to him and would do anything he bid. All he asked of me was to grow along with you, my friend. Now that he has gone, I will stand by you no matter the choice you make." Sub-zero stood up and grasped his shoulders.

"I thank you, now and forever. And know this, I will never let harm come to you as you have never let harm come to me." Smoke grasped him back and nodded.

Sektor stepped before the Grandmaster solemnly. "My Master, Cyrax has agreed to join the cause, but the inclusion of Sub-zero and Smoke will not happen as neither will willingly volunteer." The Grandmaster stroked his chin. "Sektor, we cannot go on with the procedure because unfortunately we must be ensured to have at least one elemental with the group. Sub-zero and Smoke are the current warriors with most promise of growth." Sektor looked up at the Grandmaster. "But, what if they will not?" The Grandmaster looked strangely cold as he replied: "Then we have no other alternative then to sacrifice them."

"But, Master. . " The Grandmaster silenced him with a hand.

"If they will not volunteer for the Lin Kuei then they are obviously contributing our secrets to rival clans."

"Master," Sektor began. "I, myself, do not particularly care for Sub-zero, but I can safely say that he would never betray us. And Smoke follows Sub-zero in all he does." The Grandmaster nodded, but it was absently as if he were not truly listening.

"Perhaps you will more willingly rid us of these traitors for this temporary reward." The Grandmaster tossed him two small bundles. "One is for you and the other for Cyrax until you have killed both or returned with at least one; then you will recieve your proper award." Sektor looked curiously at the bundle before he began to open his own. "But, know this. Even if you return with one, after automation, you will have to kill the other." Sektor looked at his gift, a crimson mask that matched his uniform lay in his hand. He clenched it tightly as he headed from the Citadel.


End file.
